


Just Start Loving Me

by Girlwhocantbemoved



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Song references, conflicted feelings, happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwhocantbemoved/pseuds/Girlwhocantbemoved
Summary: “Can we stop fooling around?” he bursted, unable to contain himself any longer. He was sick of them both dancing around their feeling and avoiding confronting them once and for all.Title from Love On The Brain by Rihanna





	Just Start Loving Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ton of background on this story, especially the whole Valentines Day situation. Let me know and i can totally write something up. This was just a little something that's been stuck in my head for god knows how long.
> 
> I just love me some Daveed/Lin. (Also not 100% sure what the ship name is, but I've been calling them DavLin)
> 
> Song References  
> Feel It Coming - The Weeknd  
> Love On The Brain - Rihanna

Lin continued to stare at his gift. The bouquet of roses were a clear sign of the other man’s presence only a few hours ago. He hadn’t made a move ever since Daveed left. 

 

He thought the taller man made it clear when he said he felt “uncomfortable” dating his current boss. The kiss a few days ago definitely didn’t send that message. The kiss that nearly led to his deepest fantasies. 

 

The ringing of his phone interrupted his train of thought. He glanced hopefully at his phone. Maybe he changed his mind?

 

But it was Phillipa. The woman was practically his caretaker, yet he felt almost pestered by her over-caring nature and her persistence of him having at least one hefty meal a day. It’s like all those fanfics came true. Either way he appreciates her effort. He swiped right and put it on speaker.

 

“Where are you?” her distressed voiced rang through. He scowled in confusion.

 

“Home? Come on Pippa, you should know I don’t leave my natural habitat” he joked lightly, yet considering the tone in her voice, his joke wasn’t appreciated at the moment. 

 

“Stop it. Now, what did you do to Diggs?” 

 

_ You mean what did he do to ME, Pippa.  _ “Nothing I’m aware of. Listen, he left me roses and thanked me for the other week”

 

“When?”

 

“When? Uh, a few hours ago I’m guessing” he replied nonchalantly. 

 

“A few hours ago?” she squeaked. Lin flinched.

 

“Yeah? Why do you ask? He just dropped the roses off and made his leave” he said, trying to avoid showing any signs of disappointment. 

 

“Uh huh. So you didn't happen to see him hanging out right outside your apartment?”

 

He gasped softly and walked to the nearest window. Surely enough, Daveed’s dark convertible was parked alongside the road.

 

“How exactly do you know this?” He asked softly, his emotions running wildly and unable to confront the fact that, holy shit, Daveed was actually outside of his apartment looking totally distressed. Was this because of Lin?

 

“I was on my way to your place but I happened to recognize the car and know the situation that happened between you two a while ago. Didn't want to interrupt, if you know what I mean” 

 

He blushed, the warmth traveling down to his neck. Geez Pippa! Warn a guy next time. 

 

But the story behind the encounter the other week, here’s the story. The crew all had their plans a few week ago considering February 14th. He on the other hand, was particularly lonely. He just didn’t have TIME to be out and getting a date on Valentine’s Day. And lo and behold, guess who happened to be single on this day as well? Mr. Diggs himself. Apparently Rafa, Daveed’s best friend, was on his honeymoon with his new wife, so he couldn’t exactly hang out with him. Then again, the guy had just tied the knot. 

 

Everyone had gone home that night after the show. Lin stayed behind to work on the soundtrack for an upcoming Disney movie. He was so focused on the music sheets that he hadn’t noticed Daveed’s arrival. Sure he freaked out, but after the whole ordeal, they simply enjoyed each other’s presence. After a few hours of conversing, Daveed suggested they went the small pub across the street. The club was filled with both lonely fellows and slow-dancing couples. (Not the best choice for a Valentine’s Day date, but at least they had someone, unlike the two) A The Weeknd song played softly through the speakers as they drank the alcoholic beverages and made small talk. 

 

And then the unexpected happened. Daveed offered his hand.

 

“Care to dance?”

 

Lin was speechless for a few seconds, the question sinking in. Apparently it wasn’t only a few seconds, because the taller man was growing anxious by each passing moment. He was beginning to retreat his offered hand before Lin grasped it tightly.

 

“Yes! I- that’s sounds great”

 

And that’s how the rest of the evening/night came out to be. He’d give anything to relive those moments. 

 

After that day they grew significantly closer. In fact, so close that Anthony pulled Lin aside from their group of friends to ask him what was going on between the two of them, asking if they were dating or...sleeping together.

 

‘I wish’ He’d joked. (At least he think he did)

 

After the pub announced they were closing, they went back to Lin’s apartment. It was a walking distance of about 10 minutes. They were a bit intoxicated, so they’d pick up their cars in the morning.

 

They opened up Netflix and watched a movie Lin couldn’t quite think the name of, both falling asleep in the middle of it. Daveed did, anyway. Lin’s sleeping schedule isn’t the most accurate. But after Lin awoke the next morning, he was surprised to see the other was still there. He hadn’t left. Phillipa and Steven, her husband, had came over to deliver breakfast. Pippa’s reaction was a mix between confused/disbelieving, yet Steven wore one of the most mischievous smirks he’d ever seen. They left the food on the table and made their leave, telling him they’d call him later.

 

There was also this one time he was play-flirting with Jon, something they’ve been doing since they’ve met. He frowned, remembering how Daveed ignored him that day. He sent glares in their direction, enough to send a shiver down Lin’s spine. Could it have possibly been jealousy? 

 

But back to the matter at hand. Daveed was just  _ so  _ confusing. One time they’re both cuddling on his love seat, bundled up in every blanket they could find in the apartment. Next thing you know he’s rushing to leave and asking stupid questions such as “Is this too weird?” or “This is totally platonic, right?”. Lin wanted to smack him over the head, but that wouldn’t fix a thing.

 

He rolled his eyes.  _ Get over yourself, Miranda _ .

 

“But to answer your question, I haven’t done anything to him” he answered after what seemed like an eternity. 

 

“Talk to him, Lin” Pippa answered calmly. 

 

“Are you insane?! You know me better than I know myself. You know how a feel about him!” he exclaimed, wondering what had gotten in her head.

 

“Talk to him, Lin” she repeated.

 

There was no use arguing with her. He agreed, grumbling that if he got rejected, this was her fault. She laughed and hung up. He stared at his screen for a few seconds before pocketing it and moving towards the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, immediately spotting the car. He walked towards it slowly, trying to kill time. 

 

Daveed hadn’t noticed a thing. How would he? His head rested against the steering wheel. The volume of the radio was high as well.

 

That fucking The Weeknd song again. The first song followed by many others they danced to in the pub. He could hear it faintly through the windows. He pushed back to oncoming memory of that night. 

 

“ _ Just a simple touch and it can set you free _

_ We don’t have to rush when you’re alone with me” _

 

If this goes right, they’ll dance to this song the entire night. And to “ _Love on the Brain_ ” by Rihanna because that damn song said everything on his mind when he was conflicted with his own feelings.

 

He knocked loudly on the window, hoping it'd get his attention.

 

It did, and he seemed equally surprised to see Lin right outside his door. Daveed turned down the volume and unlocked the car. Lin opened the passenger door and slid into the leather seat. 

 

It was awkwardly quiet, both avoiding eye contact, yet stealing a few glances once in a while.

 

This totally wasn’t going to work, Lin was sure of it. Things would just have to continue the way they were before. Hopefully this encounter won’t leave a mark on their friendship. The pregnant silence was consuming, filling Lin’s head with the most negative thoughts. Why did he think this would be a good idea? Why did he let Pippa talk him into confronting Daveed? Who would want him? A workaholic, loud, and extremely annoying guy? 

 

The silence was becoming too much. For Lin, at least. He had to get rid of the bad thoughts. 

 

“I think I know that song for somewhere” he announced, attempting for at least a lick of humor.

 

Daveed nodded. “I’m sure you remember it. It’s the first song we danced to that night”

 

Silence again.

 

“The roses are lovely” Lin’s voice was barely above a whisper. Oh god. He couldn’t break down in front of Him. Not now.

 

Daveed smiled slightly, fiddling with his thumbs as a form of distraction. 

 

“I saw them and thought of you”

 

_ Straight to the point, huh?  _ Lin huffed. Two can play that game.

 

“Can we stop fooling around?” he bursted, unable to contain himself any longer. He was sick of them both dancing around their feeling and avoiding confronting them once and for all. 

 

Daveed seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. He eyed Lin’s lips wearily before sucking in a quick breath and closed the gap between them, cradling Lin’s face in both of his hands.

 

It started off slow and passionate, growing heated little by little. As soon as they were engaged they weren’t willing to seperate. The need of oxygen made that decision for them.

 

They both seperated with reluctance. They breathed heavily against one another, Daveed’s hands slowly slipping off Lin’s face. 

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Lin whispering, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

 

“I could ask you the same thing” Daveed smirked.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be totally awesome!


End file.
